mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Fringe Mafia : War of the Worlds
| image = File:Fringe_mafia.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Golfjunkie & Prince marth85 | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 11 Players (Small) | startdate = 5.28.13 | winningfaction = Goodies & Indy | roster = #, player #Andrew #Slick #Harvest Ty #Gnanforu #Marq #Hirkala #Boquise #Brainiac100 #Shadow7 #FatTony #Vommack | first = Fat Tony | last = Andrew, Slick, Gnan, Marq, Hirk, Brainy | mvp = Slick | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Golfjunkie (with Prince marth85 cohosting) based on Fringe TV series It began on May 28, 2013 and ended in a Goodies & Indy win in D3 (June 5th). Game Mechanics Rules All successful actions with the exception of spies, NP manipulation and the Observers action(s)(if he has any) will appear in the NP. Redirect will show that the role acted only, no target. Redirects will give a clear result. OOP: shield>redirect>trap>block Shapeshifter's actions cannot be blocked or redirected. If the Shapeshifter is lost, the NK will have a carrier, and can be redirected/blocked. Tie lynch is random among the tie. ---- Q&A 1. Olivia Dunham: if Peter dies, does Olivia get the kill as well as her passive spy or in replace of? *In place of 2. If Peter and Olivia gain BTSC and one of them dies afterwards, does the living player retain all of the actions they once shared? Or do they only get to keep their own? *1 will perform the RID kill while the other will have the passive spy. They will have the choice each night of who will perform what action. If one dies, the other will inherit a straight kill. 3. Am I correct in saying that whilst the baddies control the shapeshifter, they do not have a standard NK (as they can perform that through the shapeshifter) and IF they lose control of the shapeshifter they will then get a NK. ? *That is correct 4. I'm guessing the numbers beside the role names relate to universe of origin for those roles - do these have any effect on the game? For example, Newton is a baddie from Universe 2 but he has a 1 next to him? Does this effect anything? *Those numbers do correlate to their universe of habitation, but there is no effect on gameplay 5. What spy is William Bell - a standard role spy? *Yes 1.So does Peter passively protect Olivia or is it his choice. Also he is he qble to RID KILL as well? *The protect is a passive ability that is lost if they gain BTSC 2.So if newton dies the Shapeshifter gets free will at night? *If Newton dies(or the shapeshifter is controlled by Astrid) the baddies gain supplemental actions to replace the shapeshifter's lost actions. The shapeshifter is an NPC, no one will receive that role, it does not count to baddies majority and has no voting power. 3.Can you be a bit more specific on what each spy sees(Role, actions, allignment) I am kinda unsure on them. *All spies are role spies Role Description Two parallel universes that are engaged in a battle for survival. The participants believe that only one universe can survive because the repeated crossings have damaged the fabric of the universe irreparably. Universe 1 #Walter Bishop(1) - Massive Dynamics co-founder, mad scientist- as per the stereotype, he is confused and forgetful - (Redirect) #Olivia Dunham(1,2) - FBI agent, can travel between universes. In love with Peter - Can travel between universes due to experimentation performed on her by Walter Bishop when she was a child. Will kill to protect her universe - (Passive spy(knows the identity of those acting on her) until Peter dies, then she gets a kill) #Peter Bishop(1,2) - Walternate's son, stolen by Walter Bishop. In love with Olivia - Can travel between universes due to his duality (born in one universe, lives in the other). Has RID kill. Will die to protect Olivia. Can forgo RID kill attempt to attempt to RID Olivia to gain BTSC. If BTSC is gained, protection is lost and Peter and Olivia will share the RID kill/passive spy. (Bodyguard/RID kill/RID BTSC) #Phillip Broyles(1) - Leader of Fringe Division - uses his influence with the upper echelons of government to sway the vote. Can also use his contacts within the media to spin stories - (vote redirect, NP manipulation) #Astrid Farnsworth(1) - highly analytical, skilled at logical deduction and code breaking - Each night, can attempt to identify Newton. If she is successful, she gains control of the Shapeshifter, but the Shapeshifter will not kill Walternate or Fauxlivia. If she can surmise the identity of the lynch selection, she can save them. - (RID role steal(Newton only) + RID lynch save) #William Bell(2) - Massive Dynamics co-founder, trapped in universe 2 Since he resides in the other universe, he can monitor the occupants of that universe (spy) #Brandon Fayette(1) - Lead scientist at Massive Dynamics - Will use his scientific knowledge to protect someone from all actions - (shield) ---- Universe 2 If control of the shapeshifter is lost, BTSC gains a NK #Walternate(2) - Head of the DOD in the universe 2 (Walter's alternate) Can add to the NP each night. If the shapeshifter is lost, gains a spy action (NP manipulation + (if)spy) #Fauxlivia(1,2) - Fringe Division team member (Oivia's alternate) Block. If spied she will appear as Olivia. Block becomes a trap if the Shapeshifter is lost (Block + unspyable + (if)trap) #Newton(1) - Leader of the shapeshifters in universe 1 - Can send messages to the Shapeshifter each night with instructions(send message to host with instruction). Cannot be killed at night. (unkillable) *Shapeshifter(1)(NPC) - soldier in the war between the universes, he is from universe 2, but can be co-opted. (NPC, carries out actions defined by his handler) - Follows the orders contained in his daily message. If Newton dies, control of the Shapeshifter is lost. If Astrid identifies Newton, she gains control of the Shapeshifter. (kill + (spy or trap or save)) *Shapeshifter is not an actual player, but is an NPC who takes orders from others Independent *The Observer - can travel through time, attempting to correct the timeline of events to control the outcome. Little is known about this anomaly, except that he is from the future, does not experience time as we do, and works to his own ends - Secret action and wincon Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Hirkala - The Observer *Andrew - Phillip Broyles(1) *Slick - William Bell(2) *Harvest Ty - Peter Bishop(1,2) *Gnan - Brandon Fayette(1) *Marq - Olivia Dunham(1,2) *Brainy - Walter Bishop(1) *Vommack - Astrid Farnsworth(1) Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 End of Game Roster #Andrew - Phillip Broyles(1) #Slick - William Bell(2) #Harvest Ty - Peter Bishop(1,2) - Killed N3 #Gnan - Brandon Fayette(1) #Marq - Olivia Dunham(1,2) #Hirkala - The Observer #Boquise - Fauxlivia(1,2) - Lynched D2 #Brainy - Walter Bishop(1) - #Shad - Walternate(2) - Lynched D3 #Fat Tony - Newton(1) - Lynched D1 #Vommack - Astrid Farnsworth(1) - Killed N2 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 8 Category:Games